The University of New Mexico Center on Alcoholism, Substance Abuse, and Addictions (CASAA) submits an application for renewal of the Southwest Node of the NIDA Clinical Trials Network (CTN). In its initial funding period, the Southwest Node has made a substantial and cost-effective contribution to the research activities of the CTN. The Node has successfully completed five protocols, as well as a single-site adaptation of one of these protocols (Job Seekers Workshop, protocol 0020) at a treatment program for Native Americans. Beyond participation in protocols, the Node has made important contributions in the areas of protocol development, training, and committee work. In the most recent Node performance measures available from the CCTN (August 2005-July 2006), the Southwest Node scored at or above national average on all 6 of the Node performance measures relating to trial performance. The Node has made an outstanding contribution to advancing the clinical science of addictions treatment in minority and other underserved populations, contributing 17% of all Hispanic participants in CTN protocols, and 54% of all Native American participants, including 102 Native Americans enrolled in the adaptation of protocol 0020. The Southwest Node has also been highly active in disseminating CTN-based treatments into practice, and all of our CTPs have already adopted one or more new evidence-based treatments. Particular strengths of the Southwest Node include: 1) a well-established track record of clinical trials for both behavioral treatments and pharmacotherapies;2) longstanding experience in the development and evaluation of innovative treatments for addictions;3) substantial experience with challenging populations including co-occurring disorders, the homeless, runaway adolescents, and pregnant women;4) expertise in research on dissemination and training;5) a high concentration (70%) of minority patients in the Node CTPs;and 6) geographic representation of the border Southwest. To illustrate CTN-wide research that could be initiated from the Southwest Node, a protocol concept is described proposing a pragmatic trial of disulfiram for cocaine dependence using a medication management model. Relevance: This work supports the CTN's mission to improve drug abuse treatment in the United States using the methods of science to conduct rigorous multi-site trials of substance abuse treatment interventions in real-world settings, and to facilitate the dissemination of evidence-based practices.